


Sledgehammer Stress Relief

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 2 [6]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Big Brothers, Family Issues, Little Sisters, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Wrench is ruining his garage again......Marcus comes by to find out why.





	Sledgehammer Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> So...I just realized, and hit me please, that Marcus' second name is HOLLOWAY, not HALLOWAY as I've been writing it.  
> It's a little too late to change that now, so just ignore it as things progress. I feel like such a gibbon.  
> Written in iA Writer - Expect Typos, Errors and Word Bugs (bzzzz)  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**Sledgehammer Stress Relief**

**-** **Smash- -Thud-**  
  
Wrench let's out a modulated roar, bringing his sledgehammer down on to whatever was big enough to hit. Something shatters, sending shards of glass everywhere.  
  
A couple of them fly up and get him in the arm and chest, he looks at the small drops of blood as they form on his skin. This only fuels his rage.  
  
With another shout, he turns on the spot, bringing the hammer over his shoulder, hitting it off one of the chairs, braking it into a few pieces.  
  
"Why are you breaking so easily!" He screams at the chair, as if it was able to respond. "Something in here must have a fucking back-bone!"  
  
"Against a 30 pound sledgehammer" Marcus' voice cuts through the silence of the room. "I don't think so."    
  
He turns slowly on the spot, looking at him. He's standing by the mess of a workbench, his arms folded and looking very unimpressed. "What exactly are you doing?"  
  
"Relieving stress, M" Wrench says, using an arm to wipe his forehead, he was dripping all over with sweat. It was quite the workout. "What the fuck does it look like!"  
  
"And that involves destroying this place why?"   
  
"Because I don't have any explosives left, and Blume can only erect so many server farms in a year!" He throws the hammer down, wondering over to the workbench.  
  
Picking up the stool he sits down on it, breathing heavily. "I'm not having a good day."  
  
Marcus stops at the otherside of it and leans forwards, looking intently at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You know how you had that panic attack a few days back." Wrench looks up at him, his second face displaying question marks.  
    
"Yeah." Marcus nods. "That was because I was overworking myself..."    
  
"Well this is my form of one of those." Wrench gestures around the room. "When I get panicky, or I start to get too emotional, I just funnel it all into destroying the place."    
  
"Sledgehammer Stress Relief, I see what you mean by your texts now." Marcus sighs. "Whats brought this on?"  
  
"That's none of your business." Wrench gestures dismissively with his hand as he pulls one of the small shards of glass from his arm, throwing it to the side.  
  
"Dylan-"    
  
"-Don't you Dylan me..." Wrench stands up pointing at him, angry slashes lighting up the front of his mask. "It's none of your business and that's the end of it!"  
  
He turns about and picks up the hammer, looking it over for a second. "Now leave me alone...I don't want you to be caught in the cross fire."  
  
Marcus sighs, eying the other stool to the right under a load of other broken things. He pulls it out and sits it upright, before placing his behind down on it. "I think I'll stay."    
  
"No you'll do as your told..." the Anarchist turns around, yelling at him. "AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY GARAGE WHEN I TELL YOU TOO!"  
  
"What's going on?" Marcus repeats. If anything was going to fail, it was Wrench's attempts to shout him down. He'd gotten past being intimidated by that a long time ago. "And I'm not going until you tell me."    
  
"I said it's none of your damn business!"    
    
"If it's gotten you this riled up...I'm pretty certain that it is." Marcus returns. "Nobody or No thing gets you this upset without royally pissing me off...understood?"  
  
Wrench just stares at him, his breathing was still labored from all the property damage he'd been committing. After a moment of silence between them, he deflates. "Fine...I got a call the other day..."  
    
"Who was calling you?" Is Marcus' first question. "Was it Lenni? Is she trying that shit again-"    
    
"-No!" Wrench snaps back, leaning against the hammer like it's a walking cane. "Though if it was her, I'd have went to that prison she'd held in and tore her a new one."    
  
"Then who was it?"    
  
"My Older Brother."  
  
Marcus' eyes widen slightly. He reads the Anarchist's posture and the emotes on his mask. "You have a brother?"    
  
"And a younger sister." Wrench nods, dropping the hammer. It's handle hitting the floor with a loud wooden clunk. He moves over to the far right wall, looking at himself on the reflective paneling he used for a mirror. "Ryan called me 3 nights ago...Jenny and him want to see me."    
  
"That's great." To his surprise, Marcus seemed genuinely happy. "Did you say yes?"    
  
"I didn't even answer the phone, I was half asleep at the time." Wrench huffs a bitter laugh. "You could imagine my surprise when his smug voice came over the speakers."  
  
"Smug voice?" Marcus tilts his head. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ryan and I..." Wrench hesitates for a second as he pulls the other shards from himself, dropping them to the floor. "We don't exactly get on."  
  
"Why?"    
  
"He never forgave me for running away from home." Wrench continues. "Hates me for not coming back."  
  
"You were terrified of your Father." Marcus says. "The man was a monster, you had no reason to go back."  
  
"Our mum was sick, M." Wrench deflates a little more. "Some form of cancer- I don't know the details, it's probably for the best..."    
  
"I'm sorry."  
    
"Don't be." The Anarchist turns around and returns to his stool, slumping down on it. "Bitch died a few years ago."    
    
"How can you say that about her?"  
  
Wrench sits back slightly. "Did you seriously just ask that?"  
  
Before Marcus can say anything in response, Wrench brings his hand down hard on the workbench, causing it to rattle slightly. "That woman stood by for years! Whilst my Father mentally and physically abused me! When I cried out for her help, she left the room! Ran away and hid on her own!"  
  
He shakes his head. "What sort of a mother just stands there, whilst her husband burns her sons face...beats him to within an inch of his life!? Who the fuck would do that!?"    
  
"Someone who was just as scared as you..." Marcus replies quietly. "She was just as terrified of her husband as you were."  
  
"You weren't there!" Wrench bites back. "You didn't grow up in that house!"  
  
"No I didn't..." Marcus nods. "But I know what it's like to have a mother who's scared of her husband. My mum has taken a long time to adjust to life again since my Dad was locked away..."    
  
"Your mum wasn't abused." Wrench shakes his head. "She's to damn nice for that."    
  
"Why do you think I am the way I am?" The Hipster shrugs. Wrench had no answer to that, he just stares at him. "I am how I am because my mum did what your mum didn't...she made me promise I'd never turn out like my dad."

"Did you just compare to my Father!?" Wrench's mask lights up with letter O eyes.

  
"Never." Marcus brings his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying your mum never spoke to you about it...or told you it was wrong."  
  
"I knew it was wrong! And still my mum never did anything." The Anarchist mutters. "She never helped me, never comforted me...she just...watched."    
  
"She was broken...just like you and your siblings."    
  
"Oh you think they had it bad!?" Wrench's mask lights up with question marks, before changing to sad lines. "Ryan was their son...Jenny their lovely daughter...I was just a mistake!"  
  
He shakes his head again. "They were okay with Ryan's sexuality...and Jenny's rebellious nature. But me!? I was a disappointment from the moment I was born. I supposed to be Jenny! I was supposed to be their daughter! Their second and last child!"  
  
Marcus has so much he wants to say, but upon hearing that, none of it would help. Wrench was 26 years old now, he'd run away from his family when he was 14.  
  
He'd over a decade to process and make decisions on his circumstances. Whatever Marcus said now, wasn't going to help him change his mind.  
  
"I-" He was at a loss for things to say. "I don't know what to say to that."    
  
Wrench nods weakly, the display on his mask going dark.  
  
After a moment of silence from him, Marcus reaches over with both hands, undoing the straps behind his head, and pulling it from his face.  
  
What he's greeted with is nothing short of heart-breaking. He rarely saw Wrench cry, in fact the last time it had happened, was the night he confessed his feelings to him, some 3 years ago.  
  
It was hard to see then, and it was even harder to see now.  
  
He places the mask down gently on the workbench, then gets up off his stool. Moving around to him. He opens his arms. "Hey...come here."    
  
Wrench looks at him for a second, then practically leaps up, embracing him. He buries his head into his shoulder, then starts to sob quietly.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER**

* * *

  
  
After he'd calmed down, Marcus spends the rest of the afternoon helping him to tidy up from the "Stress Relief" session he'd had.  
  
There was silence between them, but a comfortable one. Wrench was thinking, and Marcus was just there to support him, and hear anything he had to say.  
  
After sweeping away the last of the ruined items and tossing them in the garbage skips outside, they sat down to watch a movie or three.  
  
Some 3 hours later, and a Fantastic Beasts Movie down. Marcus finds himself sitting on the couch, his Anarchist partner laying across the rest of it, with his head resting on his lap.  
  
He'd fallen asleep a little while back. He still wasn't wearing anything on his upper half either. How he managed to stay that way was a mystery.  
  
Marcus found it chilly at best in the garage today. He'd gotten lost in his phone, answering messages and looking through op reports.  
  
It was a shame he couldn't be on some of them, the ones Josh and Chris organsied were always good fun, involved allot of technical and out-side-the-box thought.  
  
It takes him a little while to notice when Wrench wakes up, only seeing him when he let's out a deep sigh and shuffles slightly.  
    
"Hey there." He looks down at him, grinning. "Feeling better?"  
  
Wrench brings a hand up to his forehead. "How long was I out for?"  
    
"An hour or two." Marcus replies. "Can't say I blame you though, after an emotional episode like that...I'd be tired out too."    
  
"Why does crying always make you tired." he asks, one of his eyes looking at him through parted fingers. "I never got that."    
  
"I think it's all about clearing ones self out." Marcus sighs. "We sleep after emotional episodes to better ourselves."    
  
"Yeah...I definitely feel better."  
    
"I'm glad." The Hipster ruffles a hand through his hair.  
    
"Do you think I should call Ryan back..." Wrench asks suddenly. "do you think I should......go ahead with this?"  
    
"That's your choice to make." Marcus responds. "However if you're looking for a second opinion?"    
  
Wrench nods.  
  
"I'd say it's worth it." Marcus shrugs. "I mean, they called you after all. Clearly they want to see you."  
    
"Oh my god." Wrench grumbles to himself. "I hadn't thought of it that way, I'm so close minded sometimes."    
  
"Whatever you chose to do, Dylan...I'll be right there with you."  
  
A noticeable smile comes over the Anarchist. "I love you..."  
  
Marcus leans forwards, kissing him on the nose. "I love you too, Porcupine."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit more about Wrench's past explored here. It's around 2000 words, so I thought why not upload it  
> \---  
> See you in the next one, folks!


End file.
